Inocencia
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: A veces tener a un niño puro e inocente como Lyon, que solo quería superar a su maestra como un cómplice tenía sus excelentes frutos. -AU-


**Título:** Inocencia  
**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Lyon Bastia, Urtear, Gray Fullbuster  
**Extensión:** 649 aproximadamente  
**Advertencias:** Joder al pobre Gray (?) y nonsenses.  
**Notas:** AU en TODO su esplendor. Y la carencia de sentido es enorme

* * *

—¡Ly-on! ¡Oh Lyoon! —Llamo Urtear al pequeño estudiante con una enorme sonrisa que al estar tanto tiempo en el mismo techo ya sabía que eso no auguraba nada bueno, el peliblanco volteó a verla con una inocencia (de la que Urtear y –a veces, cuando no peleaba con la primera- Gray se aprovechaban)

— ¡Hola Urtear! ¿Necesitas algo? —

La mayor de los tres niños cambio su enorme sonrisa a una media sonrisa que cualquiera que la conociera diría 'No me debo meter en esto' pero era la hija de su maestra y por consecuencia era la más fuerte de los tres.

—La verdad solo pasaba a ver que hacías, mamá fue al consejo de magos a hacer un no-se-que…y me dejo a cargo—Lo último era la mentira mas enorme que la niña pudo haber dicho, que si Ur hubiera dejado a cargo a la _'Pequeña princesita del hielo'_ como le decía Gray, este ya estaría congelado y lanzado en el río mientras ella comía un helado mientras le decía a su madre _'No, se fue porque el entrenamiento era muy fuerte para él'_, y Lyon lo sabía, podía ser inocente pero no tonto. Así que asintió.

—…Pero ahora que lo mencionas, queridísimo Lyon, si tengo un favorcito que pedirte—

"_Dile que no, Lyon, dile que no" _

—Ur siempre dice que cuando hablas con diminutivos es que tramas algo—

— ¡Mamá es muy exagerada! ¿¡Cuando he tramado algo a sus espaldas! …mejor no me respondas.—

Bien, comencemos por… ¿hace una semana? ¿Cuatro días? ¿Ayer? ¿Hace unas horas atrás? ¿Qué apenas Ur de la espalda Urtear congela el piso para hacer que Gray caiga? ('A ti no, Lyon. Tú me caes bien') ¿Qué comience una pelea entre los dos porque no pueden andar 5 segundos sin 'yo soy mejor que tú'?

—Anda Lyon, si me ayudas…te daré esto—Dicho eso apareció un libro de magias extremadamente poderosas sobre el hielo—Mamá no te va a enseñar esto, solo quería que lo supieras. Yo lo leo cuando no anda mirando…

Los ojos a Lyon le brillaron y bastó y sobró para que Urtear supiera que tenía un pequeño cómplice en su maldad diaria contra Gray.

* * *

Gray estaba a las afueras practicando sus habilidades cuando una vocecita femenina –y para desgracia suya, conocida- le habló por detrás.

— ¡Hey, Gray! —

—Princesita, digo, Urtear ¿Qué haces aquí?—Saludo burlón sabiendo lo mucho que la niña detestaba que le dijera 'Princesa', la vio fruncir el seño, pero la verdad no podía interesarle menos, estaba ocupado haciéndose más fuerte para derrotar a Deliora y así no volver a ver jamás a la princesita.

—Te recuerdo que YO vivo aquí ah y… ¡Dime de nuevo princesita y te hago vivir la segunda era del hielo, mocoso! —

— ¿¡Te crees muy dura sin tu mami cerca, no! —

— ¡Ahora si te mato, imbécil! —

Lyon de repente recordó que pese a no querer tener a Gray como condiscípulo, fue Urtear quien se quejo todo el rato por tener que aguantárselo y ahora habían vuelto a comenzar…la cuarta pelea de hoy. Lyon suspiró mientras obedecía las ordenes de la primera y hacía congelar el piso para que Gray cayera, Urtear le guiñó un ojo (y un posterior sonrojo del peliblanco) mientras hacía una celda de hielo y Urtear empujaba al pelinegro quien le caía a insultos mientras ella no hacía más que sonreír y le daba el libro a Lyon quien empezaría a leer los hechizos haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas del pelinegro.

Urtear le pasó una mano por los hombros mientras leía y dijo.

— ¿Y cómo me porté, queridísimo Lyon? Si mamá pregunta, claro —

—Muy bien, te quedaste estudiando todo el día conmigo—Respondió mientras leía el libro, monótono y Urtear sonrió complacida mientras le tapaba la boca a Gray con cinta adhesiva y le sacaba de la celda de hielo le amenazaba con las cosas que haría si le decía a su mamá lo que habían hecho

A veces tener a un niño puro e inocente como Lyon, que solo quería superar a su maestra como un cómplice tenía sus excelentes frutos.


End file.
